The Truth
by iamjseares
Summary: Dan and Blair are now officially friends. But the question is, does platonic relationship exist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As simple as, I just need to write something about Dair. There are so many thoughts running in my mind that I need to put into writing. This is my very first fic and I don't know if you are going to like it. If there are some grammatical errors please bear with me since English is not my mother tongue but my second language.

Please let me know your thoughts after reading my first chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome and will be appreciated. I need to know your thoughts and views first before I release the rest of the chapters so that I will still have time to check and change if there are things that should be revised or improved.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. SOME OF THE LINES WERE TAKEN FROM THE SHOW.

**Chapter 1**

"Humphrey!" Blair shouted impatiently and edgily while waiting for Dan buying them popcorn and drinks. They were going to watch one of her favorite movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's" in one of the cinemas in Brooklyn . She really didn't understand why Dan insisted to watch the movie in that cheap and small movie theater when they can actually watch in one of the exquisite, popular and vast-comfortable movie theater in the Upper East Side .

"Hurry up!" she shouted again with irritation. "We're going to be late! The movie is about to start!" Dan looked to Blair as he heard her shouted. He can saw her starting to get fuming. He knew that if they'll be late and missed the first part of her long time favorite Audrey Hepburn movie he will be dead. And it will be a hell of a day for him if ever they miss it because he knew that Blair will never stop yelling at him for the rest of the day.

"Comin'!" he shouted back while he's paying at the cashier.

Blair was annoyed for the thought that Dan was keeping her waiting long. Oh sweet mother of God, she was Blair Waldrof, Queen B of the Upper East Side . She was not born to wait, she wasn't supposed to wait, and she never waits! But with Dan she did, because she knew that Dan loves to eat popcorn while watching a movie, but what taking him so long? She was already waiting 6 minutes and 45 seconds accurately and counting.

Dan walked towards her smiling while holding their cheese flavored popcorn and fresh drinks.

"Do I smell cheese? Uh! You know that I don't like cheese Humphrey! And what took you so long that it takes you 7 minutes and 12 seconds on buying those?" Blair raised her left perfectly beautiful eyebrow and stated the exact minutes and seconds she'd waited for him while pointed her right index finger to the ones he was holding.

"If we miss the first part of the movie Humphrey, I surely am going to kill you!" Blair turned and walked towards the entrance of the theater. Dan smirked by watching her walk briskly with pure irritation on her face. He followed her and opened the door for the both of them and got inside. The movie was just about to start, and thank God they were not late, Dan looked relieved and smiled at her while heading to the seats they'd chosen.

Thursdays and Fridays were the days they agreed to watch their favorite and not-so-favorite movies. After watching the movie, they ended up intellectually debating and arguing their thoughts and ideas, like, the movie should ended less dramatic, or the hero and heroine should be like this and that, or if it was a good movie or not. The other days they spent time together visiting art galleries, coliseums and bookstores. They spent most of their times together - bantering, debating, arguing on something.

Well of course, she was Blair Cornelia Waldrof and he was Daniel Randolf Humphrey. Two individual entities, separated by a colon or a comma if stated on the list. She's Queen B of the Upper East Side and he's Lonely Boy from Brooklyn . They were their exact opposites, the kind of opposites that don't attract. They were like blood and water, but no matter how they tell themselves that they don't have anything in common it usually turned out the other way around.

Dan woke up by the rings of his phone. Without looking who it was, he immediately picked it up. "Hello." His voice was a little bit shaky and sleepy, wondering who was calling him at 7am in the morning.

"Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed excitedly. He can sense that she was grinning knowing for the reason she woke him up.

"Waldrof." He said sleepily. "Morning. What's up?" he said while eyes were still closed.

"Get up! And pick me at 8!" she said with power. "Don't be late, or else I'll screw your neck!" when he was about to answer and ask her what was this all about Blair already hanged up the phone.

Dan stood up sleepy while rubbing his eyes. He was wondering what Blair was up to, and knew if he'll be late, World War III will about to begin. He headed to his bathroom and took a shower. He wore his usual get up- plaid shirt, jeans and coat. When he was done, he went straight away to Blair's penthouse.

Blair was sitting in the couch and reading a magazine while waiting for Dan to arrive. She kept checking the clock time to time. She can only hear nothing but silence. Dorota was out running some errands and Eleanor and Cyrus were in France for some fashion event. It was already 7:54 am and still no Dan Humphrey and she swear to herself that if Dan will arrive late even just a minute he'll face all horrible consequences he can't ever imagine. Blair hated unpunctuality, she believed that time was very precious and every second should not be wasted. She looked up to check the clock again and two more minutes left.

"Humphrey." she muttered to herself angrily. Seconds after the elevator chimed.

"Dan Humphrey!" Blair called out and speedily stood up with crossed arms on her chest. "You are almost late!" she was stating fact while raising her left eyebrow and stomping her right foot to their expensive marble floor.

"Hello to you too Waldorf!" Dan greeted Blair with a huge smile. "What's the catch?" he asked grinning at her. He finds Blair really cute when she's mad or a bit annoyed.

"Haven't you heard what I said Humphrey?" Blair asked with a high pitch, she was furious. "You're almost late! I expected you to be here 10 to 15 minutes early, but you arrived a minute before 8!" Blair said furiously. Dan was literally teasing her, smiling and showing his perfectly white teeth. She knew Dan was not taking her seriously and she knew anytime he will burst into laughter and she hated it.

"Whoa! Wait! Wait!" Dan walked towards her with his hands upward. "As far as I remembered, you told me to pick you up at 8. Here I am earlier than the time that you'd said and you're looking furious." He answered still smiling at her with full admiration.

She looked strikingly gorgeous, her designer dress fitted her body so well, her hair was perfectly done in ponytail, she's flawlessly perfect and for him she was the most beautiful creature that God had ever made, _maybe God spent a little more time on her_, he thought. Well of course, he can't tell her all of that because he's just the hum drum Humphrey from Brooklyn and his compliment will never and wouldn't matter to her.

"I just thought you'll be kind enough to arrive here earlier than the time I said. I still haven't eaten my breakfast and I almost died in starvation!" she snapped. Dan was shocked of what he heard, _I still haven't eaten my breakfast… almost died in starvation_. The words were kept repeating on his head.

"What do you mean that you still haven't eaten your breakfast?" Dan asked with concerned and confused voice. He was thinking if she was bulimic again.

"Isn't it obvious Humphrey? I am waiting for you so that we can have breakfast together; I know you still haven't eaten yet." She snapped him and turned her back and headed to the kitchen.

Stunned was understatement. Blair Waldrof was waiting for him so that they can have breakfast together. Never mind the fact that she was literally starving but still she opted to wait. He followed her in the kitchen and helped her prepare their breakfast. They ate waffles and pancakes cooked by Dorota before she left.

"Your pancakes and waffles are still the best Humphrey." She said truthfully while putting her cup of coffee to the table. Dan's cup stopped midway to his mouth and looked at her straight in the eyes to see if she meant what she said and smiled when he saw sincerity.

"What did you just say?" Dan questioned her as if he hadn't heard her.

"One word is enough for a wise man Humphrey." Blair said narrowing her eyes, she knew that Dan was playing on her and he just wanted her to say it again to his advantage of course.

"How about you have breakfast with me tomorrow at the loft? I'll cook pancakes and waffles. How was that sound?" Dan said looking at her straight in the eyes and chewed his pancake and waffle inside his mouth.

"Lovely." Blair said while looking to Dan finishing his remaining pancake and waffle. She finds Dan really cute when he is eating something, may it be waffles, pancakes, popcorn, pizzas or anything. She thinks Dan is adorable when he eats.

"So, what now?" Dan asked as he carried their plates and placed them in the sink. He faced her. "I know there is something else that you want to say or do aside from us eating breakfast together. Is everything okay?" He asked with concern. "Are you bulimic again? Dan said really worried.

Blair stood up and brought the other plates and placed them in the other side of the sink. Dan looked at her with a worried look and waited for her response patiently. Blair looked up to him and bit her lower lip and started.

"No, actually it's about Chuck." She started and swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

"Chuck." Dan said as if the name was a curse. He managed to control his anger so that Blair wouldn't notice it. And yes, she didn't. He turned his back and started to wash the dishes. "Why, is he bothering you again?" Dan questioned and continued what he was doing.

"You know, mmm, well, ermm… tomorrow night Chuck is throwing a party at the Empire, he invited me to go… he told me that we need to talk and catch things up for the both of us and… and… try to work things out this time." Blair said nervously and worried for his reaction and response. She didn't really effin' know why she was so nervous and worried maybe for the reason that she knew Dan hated Chuck so much after everything he did to her and to her sister Jenny.

Chuck done tons of terrible things to her, like, he traded her for his hotel, he hurt her so many times, he treated her like shit and property, etc, etc, etc, countless of horrible things that she can still remember and recall. And Dan was always there for her, comforting her, reassuring her that everything's going to be fine, telling her that she deserves someone that makes her happy, that there are more to life than be with someone like Chuck Bass, that she's too good for him, that someday her prince will come to take care and love her for what she is and she's not, that someday her fairytale will come true. And she was certainly grateful (of course Dan didn't know that) that he was always there for her even if she manipulated and treated him bad and done terrible things when they were still in high school. And she certainly knew that Dan will always be there for her no matter what.

"He said that I should take chance on him again, that he was sorry for everything." Blair continued still waiting for him to respond. Her mouth went dry.

Dan faced her and looked straight in her eyes; she saw something, something like sadness? Anger? Something like she can't describe. That's one thing that she hates about Dan Humphrey, she can easily read other people's mind but with Dan she can't read him.

"So, are you going out with him tomorrow night?" Dan said in a serious and straight voice.

"Yes." Blair said in a low voice and looked down. She avoided Dan Humphrey's questioning look. She felt her knees were weakening and that anytime she will collapse. She didn't know what was going on Dan's head, for Christ sake, she can't really read him and she's dying to know what he was thinking. She wanted to know if she did the right thing or not, she knew that Dan was good in everything, well of course, next to her.

"Oh." Dan uttered. "So everything is forgiven." He said more of a statement than a question. He looked so sad or maybe she was imagining things. She didn't know why his mood suddenly changed, earlier he seemed very happy and now he looked sad and hurt? She anticipated that if he will tell him about Chuck, he will be furious but sad and hurt? No, it never crossed in her wildest mind even just in a second that Dan will be sad and hurt if she and Chuck will possibly get back together. She knew she wasn't dreaming, she can't be wrong, she saw something in Dan's eyes and she can _actually and finally_ describe what it were, sadness and pain.

_Does he like me? Is he jealous? Hurt? He looked very sad and I can't be mistakenly wrong, I saw pain in his eyes when I told him about Chuck and I will possibly get back together. Does he love me? No, it's not possible. Dan loves Serena so very much. He doesn't-can't-will never love me._

So many thoughts and questions were running in her mind. And she was dying and eager to know the answers to her questions that what if Dan really does love her? And he doesn't want her to be with Chuck instead being with him? Silly and ridiculous it may be but she can't stop to entertain the idea of she and Dan will be together.

"I am working on it." Blair replied. "He said sorry, and you know Chuck Bass never do such thing. I'm giving him the benefits of the doubt." She continued and gave him a faint smile. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she can't explain her feelings, and she felt like she did a wrong thing by giving Chuck another chance.

_Damn you Dan Humphrey! Don't look at me like that as if I've done the worst terrible decision in the world._ She said to herself angrily.

"Do you still love him?" Dan asked still looking at her. The sadness in his eyes was already gone and all she can see was cold eyes.

_What was wrong with him?_ She questioned herself irritably. She'd rather see Dan angry, mad or furious than seeing him like this, no emotion and with a sudden coldness to her.

"I guess so. Well, we've been together for so long, may it be on and off but as everybody said, Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair belongs with each other." Blair said while looking back to his unreadable eyes.

"I see." Dan said and turned back to finish the remaining dishes. "What now?" Dan asked hiding the pain in his voice. He felt like he was hit by a lighting bolt straight to his heart. He never sees it coming; he never gets the chance to prepare himself with this. He thought Blair was over to Chuck after everything that bastard done to her but he realized that Blair will always love Chuck despite of all the terrible things he did to her.

"What?" Blair asked puzzled.

"Done!" Dan exclaimed and faced her. "We're done." Dan said smiling keeping his voice sounds happy.

"What?" Blair asked again more puzzled and irritated this time. She can't really understand him; first, he's happy then sad and now happy again. He was really getting in to her nerves.

"We're done washing the dishes." Dan said with a smile. "And I'm asking you what do we do next? I mean, you already said that you and Chuck will work things out starting tomorrow night. So I assumed that everything's will get back to the way they were. You with chuck, and me and my writing." Dan said with a more convincing happy pitch.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Blair asked him still confused with the sudden change of mood. "About me and Chuck." She brotherly said.

"There's nothing to talk about Blair, as long as you're happy, I'm happy too." He said with pure honesty trying to control the pain he was fighting inside. He knew Blair will never love him back as much as he loves her, that Blair will only see him as a friend and he believed that there will be no chance for them to be together for the reason that he was just Dan Humphrey and she was Blair Waldrof. All he can do was to be happy for her and be there for her all the time. Just like what he was always doing.

She knew that Dan meant what he said and again saw sadness and pain crossed in his eyes and then it suddenly gone. She thought that she was imagining things again. Blair gave a genuine smile at Dan. She was glad that Dan didn't get mad with her decision with Chuck regardless the fact that he extremely hated him. She really expected that it will be hard for her to explain to him but it turned out the opposite.

"Then let's go!" Blair said excitedly while walking back to the foyer. She's very thankful because Dan understands and will always be there for her.

"Where?" Dan asked a bit confused but followed her.

"We're going to Vera's. I'll buy something for tomorrow's party." Blair quickly got her coat and walked towards the elevator. "Chop chop!" Blair shouted a little and smiled to Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, here is my Chapter 2 of The Truth. This is a bit cheesy but I hope you will like it.

If there are some grammatical errors please bear with me since English is my second language.

Please let me know your thoughts after reading the 2nd chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome and will be appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. SOME OF THE LINES WERE TAKEN FROM THE SHOW.

**Chapter 2**

The next day, as promised, Dan made pancakes and waffles for Blair. While he was preparing, he heard a loud knocked from his door. He immediately opened the door as he expected it was Blair but as the door was opened, he found Nate standing wearing his famous million dollar smile.

"Hey man! How are you?" Nate greeted Dan as he entered the loft.

Dan closed the door when Nate got inside.

"Never been better. What are you doing here? What's up?" Dan asked him smiling as he walked towards the kitchen and handed Nate a coffee.

"Thanks." Nate said as he took the cup of coffee. "Just checking up on you. It's been awhile that we both seen each other." Nate replied and sipped his brewed coffee.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. You are too busy with your NEW girl." Dan said emphasizing the word "NEW". He knew Nate was so busy dating with the girl he met in LA the last time he and Chuck went on a trip.

"Ha!" Nate laughed. "And look who's talking." Nate said smiling. "As if you are not too busy with Blair." Nate said grinning. He knew Dan's feelings towards Blair, Dan confessed to him a year ago. At first, he didn't believe him, but as days turned to months and months turned to a year and counting, he finally believed him because since then Dan never dated anyone. All his time was focused and rendered with Blair.

"How the things going in the both of you? Nate seriously asked.

"Same." Dan replied with a flat smile. "She and Chuck are taking another chance this time." Dan straightly said keeping his voice sounded normal. But Nate still noticed the sadness in his voice; he knew how much Dan loves Blair, more than anything in his life.

Nate nodded. "Chuck told me. They are both coming to the party tonight at the empire. Are you going, right?" Nate asked him and finishes his coffee.

" Naw. For starters, I am not invited, and I'll be going busy writing tonight." Dan said seriously.

"Of course you are invited! There is no need for Chuck to personally invite you." Nate said a matter of fact. He knew Dan was only making excuses and reasons so that he can't attend to Chuck's party. And he understood him. Nate knew how hard to see the person you love walks away with someone else.

"So be there. Anyway, what are these pancakes and waffles for? I mean, you cooked plenty of them just for yourself. And it smells good man." Nate asked a bit confused and hungry by looking to the pancakes and waffles that Dan cooked.

"Blair is coming today. We decided to eat breakfast together, that's why I cooked more than just for one person." Dan replied with a smile. "You know what, since you were here, you can join us too, I think I cooked enough for the three of us." Dan said smiling at Nate.

"I'm sorry man. I wish I can but I need to be somewhere else in a few minutes. Other thing, I also don't want to ruin your DATE with Blair." Nate said emphasizing the word "DATE" this time. "You really do love her." Nate said a matter of fact wearing his million dollar smile again.

"And who do you love Humphrey?" Blair asked confused and already standing beside the opened door. Dan and Nate were stunned; they didn't notice Blair entered the loft. They hadn't even noticed her open the door.

"Bla…blair…" Nate stammered. "You're already here!" He managed to calm himself and walked towards Blair with opened arms then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning." Nate whispered to her ear and looked to Dan who was still in shock.

Blair greeted Nate back and looked directly to Dan. "With whom do you love Humphrey?" Blair asked him and arched her left eyebrow. "I haven't noticed you've dated anyone since ages." Blair said a bit confused with arms crossed.

"Don't ask the obvious." Nate said to himself but Blair over heard it.

"What do you mean don't ask the obvious?" Blair asked and turned to Nate more puzzled and then suddenly realized. "Serena! Of course, how can I ever forget that?" Blair exclaimed rolling her eyes and tapped her forehead. "And what are you doing here?" Blair asked, removed her coat and walked towards the counter.

"Just sending my regards to Dan, actually, I should better be leaving now 'cause it's so rude to be late, I'm meeting someone." Nate replied and looked to Dan as a sign of goodbye.

Dan who was still in shock was able to manage a nod to Nate as he walked towards the door. Nate was already gone but Dan stood still looking endless.

"Humphrey! What the hell are you still doing? Aren't you going to prepare our breakfast?" Blair asked in a high pitch with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Dan uttered and cleared his throat and started getting plates for them. Blair walked towards the kitchen and helped him. As she helped him, she can feel that he was trembling.

"Hey." Blair stopped and tapped Dan's right shoulder. "Are you alright?" Blair asked him a bit worried. She's thinking if it was about Serena.

"Wha.. What made you say that?" Dan asked trying to sound normal.

"Don't answer my question with another question Humphrey!" Blair said looking at him straight in the eyes. "Is everything okay?" She worriedly questioned looking at him. She really didn't understand Dan recently, yesterday he seemed different. His changes of moods bother her most and she knew there was something wrong with him. She believed it was all about Serena.

"Of course I am okay. Why would I not be?" Dan answered confidently.

"Fine! If you say so! Now let's get to eat 'cause I'm already hungry." Blair snapped and walked to the other side of the counter and seated. She was pissed with his answer 'cause she knew that there was something wrong and she wanted to know about it.

Dan felt relieved because Blair dropped the topic. He hadn't noticed Blair furious face when he seated beside her and started to pick up some waffles and pancakes.

"So still Serena." Blair suddenly muttered after a quite couple of minutes.

_So after all this time Dan still loves Serena even if she was dating somebody else. Ugh, how could he be so stupid loving a girl for years that doesn't want anything but friendship? Why can't he move on?_She pathetically thought and she can't explain her feelings knowing that Dan still loves Serena.

"What?" Dan stopped while putting some syrup to his pancakes and faced Blair. "What do you mean Serena?" Dan questioned confused facing her.

"You heard me so don't act innocent you ass." Blair replied more annoyed this time and was totally shocked by her tone of voice and the word she used. She was furious, pissed, annoyed and she didn't even know why.

"Oh Serena." Dan remembered, he suddenly forgot that minutes ago they were talking about Serena, not actually talking but Serena was on the topic. "I guess so." He lied, acted normal and voice very serious just to convince her.

"Why do you still love her?" Blair stupidly queried and was astonished with her own question. She didn't know why she even bothered to ask him that but she wanted to know why he was still in love with her best friend after everything done and said. And for Christ sake, Serena had been dating a ton of men after they broke up. And just for the record, they broke up a long time ago.

Dan didn't know the answer to her question. He was no longer in love with Serena for a very long period of time; he can't even recall why he loves her. And even an ounce of attraction towards Serena was already vanished. He was still thinking of the right answer when Blair's phone rang.

Blair checked her phone and saw Serena's name. Speaking of Serena. She looked to Dan before answering it.

"B!" Serena excitedly said.

"Serena!" Blair responded, wondering why she'd call.

"Where are you? I have to tell you something important!" Serena excitedly said. Blair rolled her eyes 'cause she knew what this was all about – the new blonde guy Greg she was been seriously dating for the last three months.

"I'm at the loft with Dan. Why?" Blair questioned as she looked to Dan who stood up and refilled his coffee.

"I want to talk to you personally; you will be at Chuck's party tonight, right?" Serena said joyfully.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there and we can talk." Blair responded still looking to Dan refilling his coffee.

"Great. I'll see you then. Bye." Serena agreed smiling then hanged up.

Dan who was already backed on his seat looked to Blair as she hanged up. He was still thinking if Blair believed him and Nate that he was still madly in love with Serena.

"Was that Serena?" Dan asked while he continued eating his food.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to me on something. We'll meet tonight." Blair answered and sipped her coffee. Dan nodded and finished his food.

"So, why do you still love her?" she asked in a serious tone and faced him. She never forgot her question and she wanted answers.

He looked up and caught Blair's eyes. He knew Blair will never stop if he will not give her answer to her question. "I just do." He lied. "Same as you love Chuck Bass." he stated in a low voice hiding the pain he felt of what he said.

"Ours were different; yes we've been on and off. But you and Serena, I mean you broke up a long time ago, and she's been dating lots of guys after you two broke up." Blair said a matter of fact not breaking the eye contact. She believed there was other reason why he still loves her, and she wanted to know what it was. And because she was Serena Vander Woodsen doesn't count.

"Blair, please. I don't want to talk about it. Serena's happy now, so please." Dan replied dropping the topic. Blair noticed the finality in his voice and decided not to dig any longer. She felt sorry for Dan and hoped that he will find the right girl for him someday. The girl that will truly love him, that will take care of him, that will be there for him through good times and bad times.

"Alright. Anyway, don't be late at the party tonight. Pick me up at 6." Blair said and stood up carrying her cup of coffee and walked towards the couch.

"Pick you up at 6?" Dan blurted almost choked. "I thought you'll be with Chuck."

"We'll just meet at the Empire." Blair simply said and placed her coffee to the table.

"I'll ask Nate to pick you since I'm not going at Chuck's party."

"And why not?" Blair arched her eye brow.

"I have something to do more important than be at Chuck's party." He reasoned out.

"And what is more important than Chuck's party?" Blair questioned and stomping her right foot on the floor.

"Trade secret." He replied with a smirk and joined her in the couch. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked changing the topic as he looked at the DVD's they bought a few days ago.

"But I want you to be there!" Blair said shyly and bowed down her head.

"There is no need for me to be there." He said facing her and was surprised with what she said. He was thinking if Blair wanted him to be at her side if ever it might not turned out good between her and Chuck.

"Is it about Serena? I know you don't want to see her with her new beau." She said looking to him straightly.

Dan nodded and lied again. "I hope you understand Blair."

"But... please... for me, I want you to be there Dan..." Blair pleaded. He was astonished and immediately anticipated that Blair really needed him to be there. Blair Waldrof never begs and he absolutely knew that.

"Okay. I'll be there with you, for whatever you need." Dan agreed even if it hurts like hell seeing her with Chuck. He will do everything and anything for her because he was in love with her and he will always be there for her in every single day of her life even if it kills him. He was thinking that he will just leave the party if everything's going well.

Blair genuinely smiled. She was very grateful and thankful that Dan will be there at Chuck's party even if she knew that it will be hard for him to see Serena with his new boyfriend. But she needed him and she wanted Dan to be there without any reason, she just wanted.

"So, let's start to watch the movie now and after I can bring you home and we can both get ready to the party tonight." Dan said and gave her a full smile and looked back again with the DVD's.

"Alright." Blair answered very happy and was about to kiss him on the cheek when Dan turned to face her and instead it touches his lips. They were both stunned; their lips met and locked. They can feel each others breathing and it brought shivers through their spines. They both felt the world freeze that moment, and all they could hear was the sound of their heartbeats that were beating rapidly. Blair was about to close her eyes and to fully kiss him when Dan pulled away before she can do it. They were starring at each other, eyes locked, lips zipped and breathing uneven. Her heart was racing so fast and her knees were weakening. She was thankful that she was sitting on the couch because she knew anytime she will collapse. She needed something to hold on, and as if her life depended on the couch. She can't even break the eye contact and she was speechless. For the first time, she runs out of words to say. She wanted to say something but she can't utter it. The only thing that was bothering her was that she liked the kiss so very much and the fact that she wanted to kiss him again, to feel him, to touch him surprised her.

Dan summoned all self control to pull away from her. He was very glad that he was able to manage to stop the kiss before everything will go wrong and he might regret it after. His heart was beating rapidly and the taste of her lips and her smell were driving him crazy. She did smell and taste pretty nice, her lips tasted like honey and her scent was like a drug to him that he prayed that he can control himself not to kiss her again, put her in his arms and take her there. He can't believe what just had happened. He looked to Blair who was also stunned and confused. He was afraid of her reaction and their friendship might end just by that.

He broke the silence. "I...I...I'm sorry... I didn't have any idea that..." Dan said apologizing with a very low voice. He was worried that Blair will never talk to him after the kiss.

"… I know... It was my fault actually, I'm sorry." Blair replied shyly and avoided his gaze. She didn't know what to feel, she don't know what to do, all she could feel at the very moment was her lips were throbbing and she feel the need to kiss him again, to fully kiss him. She can still taste his lips on hers and there were butterflies in her stomach rambling around. And she didn't know why she felt all those things.

"No no no no! It was not your fault, it's mine. I mean, if I didn't…" Dan stopped at the mid of his sentence as Blair stared at him and smiled.

"It's okay, it was no ones fault." Blair said reassuring him starting to calm herself. "And I will be glad if we'll not talk about it and move forward. You know, it was just nothing, less than nothing, right?" Blair asked him as if it was nothing to her but the truth was she felt something when their lips met and she didn't know why she also wanted to know if Dan felt something about it.

"Sure… And yeah, it did nothing to me as it did to you." Dan gave him a flat smile and bowed his head. He was very hurt with what she said. He knew that Blair will never love him back but it was different this time 'cause Blair said it in front of his face. The pain he was dealing that time was unbearable and he was trying very hard to hide it.

Blair was a bit frustrated with his answer; she didn't know why it mattered to her if Dan felt something with the kiss. She cannot deny to herself the fact that she felt pain when Dan admitted to her that the kiss did and meant nothing to him.

"Then great!" She said with a smile hiding the disappointment she felt. "Now let's watch the movie so after we can prepare for the party tonight." She said taking her shoes off and making herself comfortable with the couch.

Dan looked at her and nodded. He stood up to get his laptop and started the movie. They both watched the movie but their minds were pre-occupied with the kiss they shared a moment ago.

After the movie, Dan brought her home and promised to pick her at 6.


End file.
